Halloween Lovers
by Elephantom66
Summary: Amy and her friends are traveling to a Halloween party, but they get lost. They stumbled upon a mansion hidden in the woods. Fours boys take them in. Will the girls be able to survive on Halloween night? Or will the end up 'living' with the boys? (One-Shot)


It's the night of Halloween. Everyone was having parties or shopping for last minute costumes. It was the one day you can act like someone else. Girls weren't called sluts. It was the one day people could get away with anything. Although, since everyone would be wearing masks there were a lot of cops out in the streets. Halloween was also one night that everything bad happens.

"We have to leave soon." Amy Rose said fixing her hair.

Amy Rose was making sure her hair was on point. Her hair were in curls. She already had her costume on. She was going as the Devil. She knew it would be a cold night so she had to wear some clothing so she wouldn't get super cold. Her friends were all at her house getting ready for a Halloween party. Cream was going as an angle. She wore all white, while Amy wore all red. Tikal was going as a Greek God. She wore an orange dress that cut in the middle so people could see her legs. She wore a heavy amount of make up. Blaze was going as Cat-Woman. It was perfect for her since she is a cat.

"Once I'm done with Cream's make-up then we can go." Tikal said putting make-up on Cream. "Close your eyes."

Cream closed her eyes and Tikal put some white eye shadow on Cream's eyes lids. Amy and Blaze were all ready. They went downstairs and talked while they waited for their two friends. Amy put on her red devil horns as they waited. Blaze got some milk and drank a cup. They put on some Halloween music and danced to it. They couldn't wait for the party. Sally was hosting it and her parties were always on top.

"This should be fun! A good way to spend Halloween." Blaze said.

"Yea. I remember back in high school when they sucked! Now, since we're older everything is better!" Amy said.

"We can drink now!" Tikal said running down the stairs.

"If your guys get drunk I will not be driving you back home." Cream said coming down the stairs.

"One drink though." Blaze said. "It's Halloween. We can act like different people for once!"

"Alright ladies! Let's head out! We're already late." Amy said grabbing her car keys.

Everyone rushed out the door. Amy set up her GPS. Amy was driving and Cream put on some music. They got pumped up for the party. Everyone from their college years were going to be there. The girls were rocking out in the car. It began to rain a little, but that didn't stop them. Amy followed the GPS as best as she could. It was starting to get late, but she didn't care. It was a pretty long drive too. Sally lived out in the forest. Amy had only driven once to her house, but that was when the sun was out and shining. Right now the moon was out.

"Hang on. It's about to get bumpy." Amy said making a right turn onto a dirt road.

Amy was right. Everything was starting to get bumpy. Hopefully no one would get car sick from Amy's driving. Soon, it started to rain a lot more. Amy had to drive slower since the road was becoming muddy. She would need to wash her car in the morning. She hated it when her car would get dirty. Mud was going everywhere.

"My boobs are going everywhere." Tikal said holding her breasts.

"Not my fault." Amy said.

Tikal rolled her eyes while everyone else laughed. Amy drove slower and slower. There were no other cars on the road which was a little weird. She checked the GPS. They had a long way up this dirt road. Amy had a good feeling that they were almost to the party. Everything was going to be fine. She didn't have anything to worry about.

"In about 20 miles take a-" The GPS said.

Amy looked at the GPS. It turned off. The screen was black and a red light started to flash. Amy had charged her GPS all day long! It couldn't have died on her. It was pouring rain now. Amy pulled over on the side of the road and grabbed her GPS. The girls all sighed. Maybe one of them could call Sally. A flash of lighting went by and the girls looked up. The forest was good place to kill a group of people. The girls were getting a little scared, but they had each other. Nothing bad was going to happening to them. They could take care of themselves.

"This looks more like the woods than a forest." Tikal said looking out the car window.

The rain started to slow down. Amy turned off the car and held her keys in her hand. She unbuckled herself and opened the car door. Cream pulled on Amy's arm as she got out of the car.

"What the hell are you doing, Amy!?" Cream said. "It's not safe out there!"

"We can't just stay here. We need to find help."

"Help will find us." Blaze said. "Beside it's much warmer in here than out there... With the rain."

Cream let go of Amy's arm and let her get out of the car. Amy walked around her car. She screamed and that's when everyone got out of the car. They ran to the back of the car where Amy was standing there.

"What!?" Tikal yelled. "What happened?"

"I have a flat tire!" Amy yelled. "That's just great! We're lost and cold! We're stuck!" Amy yelled.

"Shhh! You might attract someone." Cream whispered.

"Isn't that what we want? They could help us."

"Let's just walk in the forest-" Tikal began.

"Woods." Blaze butted in.

"Same thing." Tikal said. "But, let's just walk around and hopefully we'll find someone."

No one said anything. Looks like they were going to walk through the woods. It had stopped raining which was nice for them. Luckily none of the girls were wearing high heels. They wore nice shoes because they knew they would be dancing the night away. Only now they were walking through the woods. Amy was leading the way. Her friends were following her. They all stayed closed behind her. Amy was looking down the whole time so she wouldn't trip over anything. The last thing she would want to do was get her costume all dirty.

"This sucks!" Amy said looking up. "Oh, never mind."

"What?" Blaze asked.

"I found a mansion. It must be Sally's."

Everyone got a smile on their face. Finally! This nightmare was over. The girls hurried as they had little energy. There was a driveway forming now. The dirt was gone. Amy stopped in her tracks and looked at the mansion. It was black. There was no color what so ever. Tikal looked up at the mansion and there was some lights on. She saw a shadow walking back and forth through the window. It looked like the figure was screaming at something.

"Come on." Amy said walking up to the front door. "Their porch lights are on so they must be home."

"There's someone in the house." Tikal said. "The lights are on."

"Keep an eye on the light while Cream and I go ring the doorbell."

Tikal and Blaze stayed where they were. They looked up at the window. The figure was still there. It looked like they were in pain. Another figure came and tried to calm down everything that was happening There was a howl and Tikal and Blaze hugged each other. Amy and Cream both looked at each other before ringing the doorbell. Amy reached her hand out and rang the doorbell. The doorbell was so loud that Amy and Cream had to cover their ears.

"The lights went out!" Blaze said.

Amy and Cream ran back to where Tikal and Blaze were. The light was out and it was just a black mansion. The girls starred up hoping the light would turn back on. While they girls were so busy looking up the front door slowly started to open. Amy looked down and she noticed the door slowly opening.

"The door." Amy whispered.

Everyone slowly looked down. They saw two pair of yellow eyes. The eyes looked down at the ground and the door opened all the way. A figure was standing in front of the door. The girls huddled together hoping they wouldn't die tonight. A hand reached out. The figure wore a white glove. The hand motion the girls to come closer so that's what they did. Soon, they were standing in front of the front door again. The girls were so scared. They didn't know what could happen to them. The door opened all the way and out stepped a blue hedgehog. His eyes were green.

"Welcome." The blue hedgehog said. "I'm Sonic."

"Hi Sonic." Amy said standing up straight. "We need your help. Our car broke down and our phones stopped working."

Sonic looked at all the girls. He grinned at the sight of them. They must have been going to a Halloween party. They were shaking from the cold air around them. Sonic was wearing a black tux with a dark blue tie to match his fur color. His pants were pure black as well. He wore a white shirt under his tux. He stepped back into the mansion and flicked on the lights. The first thing the girls saw was a long red carpet that led down a dark hallway.

"You can stay as long as you want." Sonic said letting the girls in.

The door slowly shut on it's own. The girls took off their shoes. They didn't want to get Sonic's house dirty. There was a night stand with a phone. On top there was a circle mirror. Sonic picked up the phone and dialed a number. Cream whispered something to Amy. She had the idea of what Cream was putting down. Sonic didn't say anything when he was on the phone, which was weird. He only laughed. He set the phone down and turned towards the girls.

"Do you want comfortable clothing?" Sonic asked.

Amy noticed that Sonic had short fangs growing in. Sonic started to chuckle as the girls didn't say anything.

"Let see here... We have the Devil, an angle, a Greek God and Cat-Woman." Sonic said looking at the girls costumes.

"We thought no one would get that." Cream said. "Are you in a costume?"

"I will be later tonight." Sonic said licking his fangs. "So, what makes you four helpless little girls come into the woods this late at night?"

"Helpless?" Amy said raising her voice.

"We're not little girls." Blaze said. "We were on our way to a Halloween party."

"Called it." A voice said.

There was another hallway behind Sonic. That's were the voice was coming from. The girls saw a black shadow. The figure's hair was all over the place as if lighting had struck it. The girl's eyes went wide as the figure came closer and closer to Sonic. He didn't move at all.

"This is Tails." Sonic said taking a step to the left.

The light shined on Tails. His hair was all over the place. He had gloves on just like Sonic. Maybe they had something about germs. Tails had a remote in his hands. He held onto it pretty tight. Tails bumped into Sonic and showed him his remote. Sonic could only grin at Tails. The girls didn't know what was going on now.

"Tails the Fox." Tails said looking at all the girls. "Oh! Halloween costumes!"

Sonic fixed his tux and retied his blue tie. Tails got their costumes right. Sonic clapped his hands and all the lights were on in the mansion. The girls saw every detail of the mansion. It was mostly red and black. Tails walked past the girls and down the hallway. He turned right and there was the kitchen. Tails came back with a tray of cups. There were four cups of water. One for each girl. The girls each took a cup. Tails stood by Sonic again as the girls each took a sip of their water.

"Here, Sonic." Tails said giving Sonic a cup of purple water.

"Thanks."

Sonic took a small sip of the water. He set it on the night stand next to the phone. Everyone starred at each other without saying a word.

"So, can we use your phone?" Amy asked looking at Sonic.

"What phone?" Sonic asked.

Amy looked back at the night stand and there was no phone. Anger started to fill Amy's body. Cream was started to get scared. Tails could tell too. Sonic walked down the first hallway. He motion his hand for everyone to follow. Sonic stopped in the middle of the hallway and there was a door to his right. He opened the door and there was a stair case that went in a circle. Sonic walked up the stairs and everyone followed. They were on the second floor now. There was a giant window in front of the stairs. Sonic looked at the window before turning to the girls. He held his hands together.

"I'm going to have you all to change your clothes." Sonic said. "I hate Halloween."

"We can't walk around in our-" Blaze began.

"We got sweats."

Sonic walked down the hallway. There was a hidden door. He opened it and pulled out some clothes. Sonic handed each girl a pair of clothes. Instead of sweats they were all dresses. Amy got a red dress. Cream got an orange dress. Tikal got a green dress. Blaze got a purple dress.

"You can change in the bathroom." Sonic said walking down the hallway some more.

The girls followed him. Tails opened the bathroom door. All the girls went in. They locked the door. Maybe they could just stay in the bathroom till morning. Sonic and Tails were talking out in the hallway. The girls tried to listen, but they couldn't hear anything. Theses boys were crazy! They're making them change clothes and they wouldn't let them use any phones. Sonic and Tails were hiding something from them. They had to figure out what it was though.

"This is nuts." Blaze whispered. "We have to get out of here. Those two are freaks!"

"I bet they're gay." Tikal whispered.

"We have to play it cool." Amy whispered. "If we don't cause anything maybe they'll let us go unharmed."

"We should have never gone to Sally's party." Cream cried. "We're gonna die tonight."

Cream started to cry and everyone tried to calm her down. They changed into their dresses. When they came out of the bathroom Tails noticed that Cream was crying. Maybe she loved the dress so much that it made her cry. Tails knew Cream was just like one other girl he knew. She died because of him though. He couldn't let Cream die as well.

"I'm so stupid!" Sonic said. "We don't even know your names!"

"We could just call them the girls." Tails said looking at them.

"No. That's rude. I know Amy." Sonic said looking at Amy.

"This is Cream." Amy said pointing to Cream. "Next is Tikal and Blaze."

"Cream." Tails said holding his hand out. "There's nothing to be scared of."

Tails smiled at Cream and she felt a little better. Tails suddenly pulled Cream and dipped her down. Tails starred into Cream's eyes and everyone froze.

"Stop." Sonic said rolling his eyes. "Let her go."

Tails let Cream up and she ran over to Amy and hugged her. Her eyes stared to water again.

"Should I get the others?" Tails whispered to Sonic.

Sonic nodded at the question. Tails ran down the hallway. The girls didn't say anything. They were scared of Sonic. They didn't know him at all. He could be killing random people everyday. He could be a druggy. Sonic's ears went up as he heard someone clapping. The girls huddled together. All the lights went out. The girls screamed once the lights were out.

"Calm down." Sonic said clapping his hands.

The lights turned back on. The girls opened their eyes again, but they screamed at Sonic. There was a person who was right behind Sonic, and it wasn't Tails.

"I hate light." The person said behind Sonic.

"We have guest." Sonic said in s stern tone looking over his shoulder.

The person moved out from behind Sonic. He had longer fangs than Sonic when he smiled. His eyes were glowing purple. He wore a black cape. He covered his whole body with his cape. He didn't like anyone seeing his body. He also had on white gloves. These boys were really weird.

"Names Knuckles. Sorry for the scare, but it's Halloween."

"You like Halloween?" Tikal asked. "Cause blue boy here doesn't."

"That's true, but some of us." Knuckles said stepping in front of Sonic. "Can handle the changes throughout this night."

"What changes throughout the night?" Blaze asked.

"Don't." Sonic said before Knuckles could answer.

Knuckles looked back at Sonic. He glared at Sonic, but turned back to the girls. He shook all of their hands. Tails came back and he saw Knuckles standing next to Sonic. He was relieved that Knuckles was there. Tails walked over to everyone.

"Get rid of that cape." Tails said. "It's dumb."

"You're dumb." Knuckles.

"Look." Tikal said. "We really need to be leaving. Theses dresses are nice and all, but we have to leave."

"You boys are so sweet and thank you for everything." Cream said. "But we really need to use a phone."

"There are no phones out here." Knuckles said.

The girls eyes went wide. They were confused now. When they first went into the house Sonic was talking on the phone. They knew they had at least one phone in this big mansion. There had to be something.

"I'm just kidding." Knuckles said. "I have no idea where any of them are though."

"Things get lost very easily in this house." Tails said. "We can help you look though."

"Are you girls hungry? We have food and a real good cook. Did you get the other?" Sonic said looking at Tails.

"I couldn't find him."

"He might be outside. You know how he loves his pumpkins and corn."

"Is he as creepy as you three?" Blaze asked.

"You might like him." Sonic said walking down the stairs.

Everyone followed Sonic down the stairs. The girls still had their dresses on. They couldn't believe they were still here! These boys could rape them or worse, kill them! So far everything was going well. The boys fought a little with each other, but they would never hurt each other. Sonic walked all the way down the stairs. He walked down the first hallway that girls saw when they first entered the mansion. Sonic walked all the way down and took a sharp left. He was now standing in front of a screen door. It led to the backyard. He looked from the door. The moon was slightly covered by the grey clouds. Knuckles put a his hand on Sonic's shoulder and nodded at the door. Amy had noticed what was going on between them.

Sonic slowly opened the screen door. Maybe Sonic and Knuckles were a gay couple. Maybe Tails and this other guy were together? There's nothing wrong with that, but it seemed a little weird. Actually, theses boys acted weird! They were different. No wonder they live out here alone in the woods. They probable don't get many guest.

"Hurry." Sonic said holding the door for everyone.

They walked off the porch. Sonic's fangs got longer and sharper. He kept his mouth closed so no one would notice. The girls looked around. They were walking through a garden. It had yellow flowers. They were also pumpkins all around. They were carved and had different faces. They were lit with a candle as well. Knuckles was walking behind the girls while Tails was walking side by side with Sonic. Maybe Sonic hated the out doors. He kept playing with hands. Soon, they were all standing in front of a corn field, which also had tons of pumpkins. Sonic stopped in his tracks and looked around.

"Where is he?"

"Right in front of you." Tails said pointing.

"Silver! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I've been here. I can't let the stupid crows get my food." Silver said floating in the air.

"Why are you a scare crow then? Is that your costume?" Blaze asked.

Silver looked up and saw the four girls. His eyes went wide. They were bright yellow. Maybe he was the one who first answered the door. He floated down to the ground and stood in front of Sonic and Tails. He whispered something that only Sonic could hear. Sonic's ears moved as Silver talked. Sonic whispered something back and opened his mouth.

"We should get inside." Silver said. "I can make dinner. You guys want dinner?" Silver said fast walking towards the house.

"We're good." Tikal said. "Thank you anyways though."

"Come on. Let's all eat." Tails said. "Silver is a great cook."

The boys pushed the girls back into the house. They were scared now. What if Silver put something in their food? What if it was really bad. What if they chocked on glass? What if there were bugs crawling everywhere on their food? They got sick just from thinking about it. Everyone got back inside. Sonic shut the door. He led everyone to the kitchen. It was a huge white kitchen. Black pans were hung up against the walls. There was a big black pot in the middle of the kitchen. The pot was hovering over two big sticks. There was a lid on top and Silver removed it.

"I need a lighter." Silver said.

"I can do it." Blaze said.

Tikal covered Blaze's mouth once she said that. Everyone starred at Tikal and Blaze. The girls all gave the boys a weird smile.

"She says weird shit when she need food." Tikal lied.

"Here." Tails said. "I got you."

Tails pulled out a lighter out of his pocket. He wore an oversize lab coat. He lit the two sticks on fire. Silver added four gallons of water to the pot. The water began to boil. Knuckled led the girls out of the kitchen and into the dinning room. Everything was red. There was a big long table with eight chairs. There were two chairs on each end of the table. Knuckles assisgned seats to each of the girls. Amy sat on one end of the table. She was a little scared though. Everything bad happens to the person who sit at the end of the table. They waited for their food. Knuckles took a seat and he sitting in front of Tikal. Behind the boys was a giant window. The girls could see the moon from the view, but the clouds were covering it.

"So Knuckles." Cream began. "Do you like Halloween?"

"Yea. It gets a little crazy, but it's only one night every year."

"Why doesn't Sonic like it?" Amy asked.

"He had his reasons. He's not himself on Halloween."

"That's weird." Blaze said. "So I'm guessing you and Silver both like Halloween?"

"Yea. We embrace it. Sonic hates it, and Tails follows in Sonic's foot steps." Knuckles said. "But enough about us. Tell me about you four."

"I wanna hear this." Silver said taking a seat in front of Blaze.

The girls each told the boys about themselves. They were out of college. They had jobs. They were all single and they wouldn't be dating for a while. Boys knew they were different and they didn't like that. Some like how the girls were different, but it would never last. Sonic stood in front of the other end of the table. He held up his glass of purple liquid. He tapped his spoon and everyone stopped talking and looked over at Sonic.

"Ladies." Sonic said. "Thank you for staying for dinner. It's been a real pleasure. We'll have some fun tonight."

Sonic raised his glass, but no one else did. Sonic laughed at himself.

"Tails! I need water for everyone." Sonic said walking back into the kitchen.

Tails gave the girls their waters. Knuckles a red drink. Silver got an orange drink. Tails got a pure white drink. The girls didn't know if they were flavored, but they didn't want to ask about it. They were fine with water. Silver handed out plates and bowls to everyone. They were going to have soup. Silver floated out of the kitchen. Tails noticed that Silver was floating and he stopped Silver before anyone could see him. Tails talked to Silver back in the kitchen. The girls were all playing with their hands. They didn't want to eat dinner at all. They were going to die within a few seconds.

"Sorry for the wait." Silver said. "I made soup! It'll warm up our bodies for the cold cruel night."

"Stop scarring them." Tails said.

Everyone got their bowl of soup. Silver handed everyone a spoon. The girls starred down at their dinner. They didn't know what to do. If they didn't eat it the boys would know something was up. If they did eat then maybe they would be dead in seconds. Tikal was the brave one and took a spoonful of the soup.

"This is really good!" Tikal said covering her mouth. "What's in it?"

"Love." Silver said. "And pumpkin."

The rest of the girls tried his soup. It was perfect. They couldn't get enough of it. Sonic didn't take his seat yet though. He excused himself from the table. A few seconds went by and he was at the table. He sat at the other end of the table. He put one elbow on the table. Through Amy's eyes he looked like a king. She knew Sonic was hiding something. All theses boys were hiding something from the world. She just couldn't figure it out. Soon everyone finished their dinner.

"Anyone care for dessert?" Silver asked. "I can make pumpkin pie! Or corn pie."

"Pumpkin." Everyone said.

Silver jumped out of his seat and went back into the kitchen. Silver made sure no one would go in the kitchen while he was making pumpkin pie. Knuckles covered himself in his cape. He must be cold. The girls were getting a little cold since they were only wearing dresses. When would they get out of this hell house!?

"So, do you go out in the city at all?" Tikal asked.

"Yea. We're well known." Sonic said.

"How come you don't have a Halloween party tonight?" Cream asked.

"We can't clean." Tails said. "I mean we can, but we don't want too."

"We'll clean your house for you right now." Amy said.

"We got maid costumes." Knuckles teased.

"Pie is ready!" Silver yelled carrying two trays.

He put the two trays in the middle of them table. Everyone took a plate. Everyone ate and they didn't say anything while eating. The girls kept looking at each other. They needed to get out soon. If they could make out to the door they could run and get help. One of them needed to get out.

"This was real nice, but I have pets at home I need to go and feed." Amy lied.

"How can you drive back home without your car keys?" Sonic asked kicking his feet up on the table.

"I just cleaned the table." Knuckles glared.

"How'd you'd know about that?" Blaze asked.

"We're smart." Tails said. "And when I said 'we're' I really mean me."

"You girls can take a tour of the house if you want." Sonic said standing up from the table. "I got some nightly business to attend to."

Sonic pulled down his gloves and grinned at everyone. He left the room without saying a word. Tails looked at his watch and smiled at the time. He said goodbye to the girls and walked out of the room. Knuckles stood up from his seat and walked towards the giant window. He closed the curtains so it was darker in the room. He turned around and his purple eyes glowed in the dark. He closed his eyes and pulled his cape over his head. In a flash he was gone.

"I'm going to protect my garden." Silver said. "I'll take your plates."

Silver held out his hands and all the plates started to float in mid air. The girls gasped at the sight. Silver tossed the plates into the kitchen and they all broke.

"Um... I'll clean that up later." Silver said rushing out of the room.

The girls looked at each other. Something was odd. They knew something was wrong with these boys. It felt like Knuckles was the only normal one in the group though. Tails followed in Sonic's foot steps. Silver just like being alone outside. They were all weird, but living in alone in the woods would make anyone weird!

"Should we make our escape now?" Cream whispered.

"Totally." Blaze said standing up.

The girls ran out of the room and down tons of hallways. They saw the front door. They all ran towards the front door. Amy reached out her hand for the door knob. She pulled the door knob and opened the door. Rain was pouring down again. There was also hale that was coming down.

"Close the door." Knuckles said at the end of the hallway.

The girls gasped and Amy slowly shut the door. The girls turned around and looked at Knuckles. His cape dragged behind him as he walked towards the front door. He opened the front door and stepped outside. His cape covered himself from the hale and rain.

"I'll be back. Like we said before take a tour of the house. You'll like it." Knuckles before closing the front door on them.

"Did he really just go out in the rain?" Tikal asked.

"We should listen to them." Cream said. "L-Let's take a tour."

"I think it'll be best if we split up." Amy said. "Cause if one of us get hurts or something all the boys will be distracted."

 **Take a breather if you need it. This story is long!**

Everyone nodded. They all hugged each other. They wished each other good luck. They knew they couldn't just walk out the door again. Someone or something could get them. The mansion was huge. The girls lost each other. They were all brave enough now. The boys were no where to be found. They must be waiting for the girls to finish looking around the mansion. Cream was the last one to move from her spot. She watched her friends leave. Cream turned around and walked down the hallway where she first saw Tails. It was the living room. There were tons of books.

She looked around the living room taking in every detail. She looked at all the books. They all had book marks in them. Someone must be doing a lot of reading. She knew Tails would be the one who was reading all theses books. He seemed like the smart one out of his friends. There was nothing wrong with being smart. She liked that about Tails. She sat on the couch that was sitting in the middle of the living room. There was a small box TV. It looked like no one has ever touched it before. She got up and fixed her dress. Tons of dust came off her dress making her cough.

"That's so gross." Cream said waving her hand in front of her face.

The dust went away and she looked around some more. The living room was more like a library to her. Maybe this was where Tails was when Sonic answered the door. Cream walked over to a wall. It had a picture of Sonic and Tails. She took the picture off the wall and took a closer look at it. It looked like they were outside. They were standing in their backyard. Cream studied the picture hard. Something was up with both Sonic and Tails. She had to find out something. She noticed something odd about the picture though. Sonic and Tails looked normal, but their shadows didn't. Sonic's shadow was bigger than him. His shadow had longer quills and sharp fangs coming out from his mouth. Tails' hair was sticking straight up and his eyes were different colors. Maybe it was just different because someone left the flash on the camera.

"I'll just put this back before I get scared..." Cream said still looking at the picture.

She looked back at the wall. She slowly hung the picture back up. She pressed the picture on the wall to make sure it wouldn't fall. She pressed hard and her ears went up as she heard a click noise. She stopped her movement. The noise came from behind her. Someone must be behind her with a gun. She closed her eyes and slowly turned her head back. There was no one, expect for an open door. It was pure black. She couldn't see anything, but then a row of candles lit the way. It was a hidden stair case. It must be the stairs case to the basement or her death.

"Be brave for the girls." Cream said walking towards the door.

Cream slowly walked down the stairs. It was a narrow stairs case. She felt trapped making her way down the stairs. Her legs were shaking with every step she took. She didn't know what was down here. Maybe there were dead bodies. Maybe it was where the boys had all their weapons. She shook those awful thoughts from her head. She thought about Tails. He was nice to her. He wouldn't hurt her at all. She noticed she getting closer to the end of the stair case. She was at the last step. It was so narrow that she couldn't see anything to her left or right. She looked straight ahead and saw that this was a hidden room, or just the basement.

"From the looks of this place it must be a lab." Cream said to herself walking into the room.

The lights were on and she could see everything in the room. She looked to her left and tons of computers screens. They were all downloading something. She didn't dare touch anything. She kept her hands to herself and took in everything with her eyes. Her eyes grew bigger at the sight of everything. She couldn't believe she came down here! Cream looked to her right and stops in her tracks. She saw Tails. His back was facing her. Tails had didn't know Cream was down here. Tails was standing in front of a black table. He had something covered up with a white blanket.

"Failed again." Tails said ripping the blanket off.

Cream's eyes went wide at the sight. There was a dead body on the table. Tails removed his gloves and threw them on the ground. Cream noticed his white gloves before, but now they were bloody red. Tears filled her eyes. Tails had just killed someone in this mansion. Her legs felt week and her heart was racing. She didn't know what to do. Tails gripped the table so hard that Cream could see every vein in his arms.

"AAHHHH!" Cream yelled letting her emotions get the best of her.

Tails' ears went up at the sound of Cream. He raises his hand in the air and all the lights go out. Cream stops screaming and she starts to cry. She was going to die. She knew it! If Tails just killed someone he was bound to do it again. She kept her eyes opened. She didn't know what was going to happen. She looked straight in front of her. Her body couldn't move at all. She saw two pairs of eyes though. They were light blue and they were glowing in the dark. Cream gasped as the pair of eyes run towards her. Tails tackles Cream to the ground. She starts to scream again, but Tails covers her mouth. Cream stops moving hoping Tails won't hurt her. Soon, once everything is quite the lights turn back on. Cream's eyes were shut and Tails removed his hand from her mouth.

"Please don't hurt me..." Cream said keeping her eyes shut.

Tails didn't say anything. Cream knew she had to open her eyes. She slowly opened both of her eyes. She gasped and covered her mouth at the sight of Tails. He was drooling so bad. His teeth were sharp and pure white like the snow. His breathing was heavy as if he had just went running. Cream noticed that one of his eyes were red and the other was blue. His head was tilt to one side. His hair was sticking straight up as well. His two tails were also sticking straight up. The ends of his two tails were as sharp as his teeth. His lab coat had small red dots everywhere. It must be blood.

"W-W... T-Tails... How?" Cream stuttered. "What are... doing?"

Tails didn't say anything to Cream. He arched his back and walked over to the table. Cream managed to stand up. She didn't get any closer to Tails. He stood up straight again and grabbed the blanket. He covered the dead body and sighed. Cream knew something was upsetting Tails. She didn't know what it was though.

"I'm a mad man, Cream..." Tails said looking down at the table. "A mad scientist..."

"What?" Cream asked confused.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Tails asked turning to Cream.

Cream only nodded for her answer. Tails' head was still tilt to one side. There was a puddle forming from his drooling. Tails told his story about the dead body on his table. He was trying to bring his first love back to live. Tails was the reason why she dead. They were in this lab together working on something. It was also the night of Halloween. Tails goes crazy on Halloween night. His first love was named Cosmo. Tails was putting different liquids together and he wasn't paying attention. His mind took over his actions and something went off in him. He ran out of the lab with Cosmo chasing after him. They were outside in the pouring rain. Tails had metal in his hands, and Cosmo knew that lighting would hit Tails.

"So in the end." Tails said sitting down on the ground. "The liquids and metal combined from when I got struck with lighting. I touched Cosmo and she started to burn... I had became poisonous to plants."

Cream didn't say anything at all. She knew Tails must be in a lot of pain, but she knew he had to let go of the past. It happened so long ago. It wasn't healthy for him to hold onto the past. Cream sat down next to Tails and put her arm around him. Tails' head hit Cream's shoulders. He didn't dare touch Cream. He didn't want to kill her too. He liked her.

"You need to let go. Keeping Cosmo here isn't healthy for her or for you." Cream said. "She would be much happier with her own kind."

"You mean out in the garden?"

"Not your background, but in a grave yard... Beside, you have you Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver. They'll always be by you."

Cream got up and walked over to the table. Tails got up as well and stood next to Cream. She looked at Tails, who was looking down the whole time. Cream pinched the top of Tails' head. She got out strain of his hair. She laid it on top of Cosmo, and everything felt lighter in his lab. Tails head went back to normal. It was no longer tilted to one side. His drooling stop and his fangs shorten.

"Thanks Cream." Tails said hugging Cream.

"A-Anything for a friend in need, but now I need to tell you something."

* * *

Blaze was walking around the mansion. She could find any of her friends. This house was so big! She got lost, but managed to find the front door again. She walked to the kitchen and looked around. She saw the black pot that was sitting in the middle of the kitchen. The fire was still glowing. Should she put it out? It wasn't hers, but the house could burn now any second. She knew she could control fire, maybe she just a barrier around the fire. That's what she did. She put out the fire, and got down on her knees. She sat down next to the pot. She placed her hands on the two sticks and lit them on fire again. The fire was small and harmless.

"That's better." Blaze said standing up.

She brushed off her dress. She looked around the kitchen hoping no one saw her. She left the kitchen feeling proud of herself. Wait, what if Silver saw her. Would he be mad at her since he touch his black pot. He wasn't around. She looked around the whole house for him and he was no where to be seen. Knuckles was outside, maybe. Tails must be with Sonic, but who knows where those two are. Blaze found the back door. She slowly opened it. Before she stepped outside she looked behind her. No one was there. She shrugged and stepped outside. Maybe Silver was out here. He did like being outside more than being stuck inside.

"I could check the garden for him." Blaze said. "He seems stressed out for some odd reason."

Blaze looked around the garden. It was so big Silver could be anywhere! She walked down some more. The grass was long and so green. The grass tickled her arm as she brushed up against it. She smiled at the thought of Silver. Maybe the outside world calmed him down. He was totally different from the rest of his friends. He loved pumpkins and corn. Maybe those were his favorite foods. Maybe he took them to the farmer's market and made money that way. Blaze shook the thoughts out of her head. Silver doesn't seem like the type of person to let people touch his favorite things.

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Silver said running to every carved pumpkin.

Blaze's ears went up as she heard Silver's voice. There was a trail of pumpkins. Two trails. She noticed she was standing down an ally of carved pumpkins. All of the pumpkins had different faces. Silver was running back and forth trying to lit them. The wind had picked up, and it was blowing out the candles Silver had put in each pumpkin. She knew that must be stressful, but why was Silver doing this now? Didn't he know that the wind had picked up. She wouldn't waist her time running back and forth to each pumpkin. She was smarter than that. She noticed that none of the pumpkins were lit. Silver didn't like that. His pumpkins had to be lit.

Blaze noticed that Silver was wearing a black pointy hat. His face was hidden so no one could see. She could only his smiled. It more of an evil smile. Silver never noticed Blaze standing there. He was to busy running back and forth. Blaze looked behind Silver and his corn field was right there. Why wasn't her focused on his corn? Did he care more about his pumpkins than the corn? Blaze kept asking herself questions she knew she could never answer. This was way to much for her. Blaze looked back at Silver who was now laughing. It was an evil laugh. He feel to his knees. He puts in hands on the ground and they started to glow. The pumpkins started to glow and they started to float in the air.

The wind was blowing hard now. Dust was flying everywhere. Blaze closes her eyes and holds her dress down. She bent her knees so she could hold herself up. Silver starts to float up in the air. He holds his head up and his eyes turned pure black. His body was glowing purple. The pumpkins were also glowing purple. Silver screams and the pumpkins scream as well. Blaze covers her ears from the pounding screams. It made her ears bleed. She looked up at Silver and he looked like a witch at this point. He was crazy! Blaze didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't scream because that would make everything worse for Silver.

"SILVER!" Blaze yelled.

Silver stops laughing and he looked down. His eyes are still black. His breathing was heavy from all the screaming he had done. Blaze was also breathing hard. She didn't know if Silver was made at her or what. She knew she messed something up. Maybe Silver always does that. Maybe it kept him calm, but he didn't look calm when she first came out into the garden. Silver slowly put his hands to his side making all the pumpkins fall back into their places. Silver floats back down to the ground. He lands in front of Blaze. He removes his hat and his eyes go back to yellow.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Silver said. "That's the last thing I would want to do."

"You seemed stressed out. Why?"

"Would you like to hear a story?"

Blaze nodded for her answer. Silver put his hat back on top of his head. He gets a grin on his face before he tells his story. During Fall Silver must protect all the pumpkins and corn fields. Silver is the reason why pumpkins and corn came to the Earth. It's also another reason why he can cook so good with pumpkins and or corn. Once night Silver and his mother were out picking corn. They were farmers. Silver traveled away from his mother and there was a crow picking at same corn. Silver got mad at this and he grabbed the crow by the neck. Silver pulled the corn from the crow's bird and he walked deeper into the field where the pumpkins were. He was in the middle. A flash of light went over the field. Once the flash was gone the bird was sitting on Silver's shoulder. Silver could control pumpkins and corn field.

"So in the end." Silver said turning away from Blaze. "I gained the power to control all the Fall foods. Crows had become my enemy and they destroy my babies!"

"I can help with that." Blaze said rubbing her hands together.

Silver looked back at Blaze. Her hands were on fire. Fire forms behind her. She throws her hands in the air and she sets all the pumpkins on fire. Silver gets a smile on his face. Once Blaze was finished Silver grabbed her hand and dragged her somewhere. He explained that with her power she could save his corn field. There was a shed filled with coal. Silver told Blaze his idea and she was all for it. Silver uses his powers and makes all the coal float in the air. They walked back to the corn field. The pumpkins were still on fire. Silver couldn't be any happier now. They set the coal around the edges of the corn field.

"Ready?" Silver asked.

"Ready!"

Blaze touches the coal with her hands. The fire rises up. Some of the corn started to pop, but that didn't bother Silver. He noticed that tons of bugs and crows flew out. The crows feathers were being burned at they flew again. Silver could only laugh at that. Silver looked at Blaze and she smiled at the corn field. Silver grabs Blaze and they spin around. They start to dance in Silver's garden even though there was no music. There was only the sound of their laughter and birds screaming from pain. They dance into the fire without ever getting burned up. **(Breath readers! This story is not even close to ending!)**

* * *

Tikal kept walking down the same hallway. She knew something was up with Knuckles. She was also worried about him though. He was outside in the pouring rain. He didn't have anyone with him. She keeps talking to herself. Finally she made up her mind. She was going outside to find Knuckles. She walked back to the front door. She put her shoes back on. She opened the door without thinking and rushed outside. She shut the door behind her. She looked down at the ground so her make-up won't get ruined. She noticed foot steps. Thank god it was raining now! It's easier to find Knuckles now. His foot steps were also big too.

"I should have changed clothes." Tikal said walking through the woods.

Tikal's hair was a mess now. She was frezzing cold now. She hugged herself tight trying to keep self warm. If only she wore a cape like Knuckles. She bet that was the only thing was that keeping Knuckles warm. The foot prints stopped and she looked up. She gasped at the sight. She was standing right in front of Amy's broken down car. How did she manage to come back to this!? This is where everything started. Tikal's feet were sinking into the ground now that wasn't moving. She lifted up her feet one by one. She felt something sticky on her shoes and her ankles. She looked down and there was blood on them. Her hands went into fists and she started to scream with fear.

"Whoa! Whoa! Stop!" Knuckles yelled grabbing Tikal from behind.

"Help! I'm being killed by a mad man!"

"Actually Tails is the mad man... I mean, I'm not going to hurt you!"

Tikal tried to get away, but Knuckles was much stronger than her. She finally calmed down and Knuckles slowly let her go. Tikal was breathing hard from the scare Knuckles gave her. She turned around so she was facing Knuckles. He smiled at her and Tikal noticed that his teeth were red. Tikal thought she had punch him in the mouth when he suddenly grabbed her, but she couldn't remember. She felt guilty about it now that she thought about.

"Your mouth is bleeding." Tikal said looking down at the ground.

"Yea... I know. You didn't do anything though. I did it myself." Knuckles said crossing his arms.

"How?"

"I was at your car... That one that's broken down." Knuckles said pointing. "I tripped over something and hit my mouth on something." He lied.

"Were you trying to fix the car?"

Knuckles nodded at her question. Tikal smiled at him. She hugged Knuckles tight and he actually ran out of breath. She was stronger than Knuckles had thought. He didn't know she was stronger than he was. Something was odd about the both of them. Knuckles hugged Tikal back and they stayed like that. They didn't care that rain was stilling falling on them. Their bodies were both cold. None of them had body heat, which was weird to both of them. A tree branch broke in the distance. They pulled apart from each other and Knuckles looked behind Tikal.

"There's something out there." Knuckles said. "I'll protect you!"

"I can take care of myself!" Tikal said rolling her eyes.

Knuckles raised his eyebrows at her. She laughed a little and they walked towards the noise together. Knuckles started to run into the woods. Tikal tried to keep up with him, but she couldn't. The mud on her shoes caused her to become slower. She couldn't turn back because she didn't know the way back. It was so dark outside and the rain wasn't helping at all. She was losing Knuckles. She couldn't see that far in front of her.

"Knuckles wait up!" Tikal called out.

She couldn't see Knuckles anymore. She hugged herself. She knew she was going to die tonight. She didn't know her way back at all. If only the sun was out. She could find the road and get some help. She was freaking out at this point. She took small steps. She didn't know which way to go anymore. Knuckles was no where near her. She didn't know else could be out here. What if there were other people out here in the woods!? She kept walking and she looked down again. She didn't want to look straight ahead anymore. Although, she did find more foot prints. Those had to be Knuckles, so she followed them. Then, the prints suddenly stopped. Did Knuckles jump in the air and land somewhere else?

"This is weird!" Tikal said looking down at the ground.

She looked behind her and in front of her. There were no other foot prints. She looked to her left and right. There was nothing. She was cold and pissed off now. How could Knuckles just leave her like that!? She knew he was a jerk right from the start. The way he treated Sonic back in the house. Tikal hated this now. She looked straight ahead of her. There was nothing. Maybe she could just stand here all night waiting for the sun to come out. Then she would know where was going. A rain drop fell on Tikal's nose. She wiped it away as her nose started to run. It was red though. She knew it must be blood. Maybe someone was hanging from a tree. She slowly looked up. Maybe it was Knuckles though or maybe her killer. She saw Knuckles sitting in a tree. He was licking his fingers. He tossed something down on the ground. It landed in front of Tikal. She gasped at the sight. It was a bone. A bone from a deer.

"AAAHHH!" Tikal screamed.

"Don't!" Knuckles yelled jumping down from the tree. "It's not what it looks like!"

"R-Really!? You just killed a deer and ate it!"

"Then it is what it looks like... But I won't eat you!"

"How do I know that!?"

"Vampires don't eat people!"

"W-What the hell are you talking about!?" Tikal said as she was pulling on her hair.

"Would you like to hear a story?"

Tikal nodded at his question. Knuckles cracked his neck before he told his story. It was started one night. He was outside in the woods. It was raining outside. He had ran away from home. His parents were hunting him down and he was running away from them. He was all blood from all the marks her had from his parents. He fell down a hill and landed in pool of blood. It got in his mouth and all over his body. He spit it out and he tried to get up, but the blood was so sticky that he couldn't move. He stayed quite so his parents wouldn't find him. He looked in front of him and there was a dead bear laying in front of him. He screamed as right there and then lighting came down and touched Knuckles.

"So in the end..." Knuckles said wrapping his cape around his body. "Whenever I'm in the woods I get carried away with killing animals and drinking their blood. I remember the taste of that dead bear's blood... Lighting hit and I was never the same."

Tikal didn't say anything after his story. Knuckles knew what Tikal was going to do. Everyone knows how to kill a vampire. Tikal looked down at the ground. She never looked at Knuckles when he was telling his story. She knew he was different from everyone, but she was also different too. Knuckles sighed and turned around. He knew Tikal wouldn't understand him. Tikal looked up and she reached her hand out. She gripped Knuckles' cape and pulled it off of him. Knuckles gasped as he didn't feel his cape around his body. Knuckles turned around Tikal was wearing his cape.

"Vampires stick together." Tikal said her eyes turning bloody red.

Knuckles grinned at the sight. Tikal held her hand out and Knuckles reached for him. They lifted their head in the air and smelled fresh blood near them. They both looked each other and ran through the woods. They were laughing and holding onto each other. They couldn't believe they were both vampires. The two friends stopped and crawled up a tree. The rain felt good on them now. They were cold blood animals. Tikal pointed down and there was a bear. Knuckles licked his fangs at the sight.

"Ladies first." Knuckles said.

"Don't mind if I do."

Tikal jumped down from the tree and landed on the bear's back. Tikal's fangs came out and she went for the neck. The bear scream in pain trying to get Tikal off. Knuckles jumped down from the tree and helped Tikal out. He went after the legs and he pinned the bear down. The bear stopped moving and Tikal removed her fangs. They both high five each other and enjoy a late night dinner. They snacked on the bear's blood and flesh. They enjoyed every moment of it. Once they were done, they were covered in blood.

"Better get cleaned up." Knuckles said.

"Does your friends know about all this?"

"Of coarse. Every one of us is different." Knuckles whispered into Tikal's ear.

* * *

Amy was walking around the mansion. She was on the second floor. She had gotten really scared now. She thought she had heard Cream, but she didn't know where Cream was. What if Amy was the last one of her friends? What if the boys were killing off her friends one by one? Why would they kill Amy last? Maybe they thought she could put up a fight. She walked down the hallway where she changed her clothes. The moon light lit the way down the hall. It was a full moon. Yet, it always a full moon on Halloween. Amy knew she and her friends had to get out of here. There was no time to waste now. She was so close to getting out of this hell hole.

"Maybe there's a phone around here." Amy said to herself.

Her legs started to shake. On the wall she saw tons of pictures. She stopped and starred at them. There was a picture of Silver, Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic. They all looked different somehow. They seemed scarier. It was dated exactly one year ago on Halloween night. Silver wore a pointy hat and his eyes were pure black. It's like something sucked the lift right out of him. Knuckles had blood all over him. Blood was dripping down from his two long fangs. His eyes were bloody red. It was as if he had sucked the lift out of someone else. Tails looked like a mess! He was drooling and his hair was all over the place. His eyes were two different colors. He head was tilt to one side. It looked like he had just gotten struck by lighting. The last was Sonic. He didn't look the same at all!

"Argg! Not now!" Yelled a voice.

Amy turned her head to the end of the hallway. There was a door at the end. The moon light was shining on it as if it was telling Amy to check it out. Amy knew that was Sonic's voice that she heard. She knew something was up with Sonic. Maybe he was just watching a Halloween show. Or he was talking on the phone! Amy had anger running through her body now. Sonic lied to her about having phones! Maybe he kept all the phones in his room. Maybe Sonic was keeping his friends locked in this mansion with him! Sonic was the real bad guy now! Amy should have known better. Amy marched over to the door and grabbed the door knob. She turned the knob and pushed opened the door.

"Sonic I-" Amy began.

Amy froze. It was just a empty bedroom. There was another giant window. The moon light hit every inch of the room. Amy walked in slowly. She didn't know who's room this was or if it was off limits. She noticed the bed. The pillows were torn up and the feathers were flying in the air. The fan was spinning on low. There were markings on the wall and floor. It was as if a tiger came into the bedroom and wrecked everything. Amy watched her foot steps, hoping she wouldn't step on anything. That's the last thing she would want to do. Break anything.

"What is this?" Amy asked.

Amy walked into the room all the way. The cold air hit her and she hugged herself. Something was wrong. Her heart started to pound. There was a dresser that was pressed her back against. She felt something soft once the palms of her hands touched the top of the dresser. She turned around and it was a black tux! The same tux Sonic was wearing! Something must have gotten Sonic. Amy turned pale at the thought. Something bad was going to happen to her. She knew she was going to die tonight! The bedroom door suddenly banged shut. Amy screamed and ran for the door.

"Come on! Open up!" Amy yelled pulling on the door knob.

There was a low growl coming from the bed. Amy's ears went up and her shoulders went up in hear. There was something else in the room with her. She had tears in her eyes. She held her breath. Her hand was stilling holding onto the door knob. She had a thought grip on it too. She didn't want to let go. She felt the floor start to shake. She slowly turned her head and looked under the bed. There was a pair of eyes watching her.

"AAHHH!" Amy yelled.

The pair of eyes closed at Amy's scream. She started banging on the door. She heard tons of noises from behind her now. Something grabbed her waist and spun her around. Her back was towards the door and she was facing her killer now. She shut her eyes and her breathing got heavy. She felt hot breathe on her body.

"Open you damn eyes." A deep voice said.

Amy obeyed and slowly opened her eyes. She didn't see anything though. Nothing was in front of her. She looked at the bed and there was a huge animal sitting on the bed. Amy starred at the animal, but the animal was looking down at the bed. The animal looked mad, yet upset about something else.

"Now you know, Amy. This is why I hate Halloween."

"S-Sonic... Wh-What happened to you?"

"Would you like to hear a story?"

Amy nodded at his question. Sonic sat up for Amy could see very inch of him. Now the picture of Sonic in the hallway made sense now! It wasn't him at all! Sonic began to tell his story. It was a cold rainy night. Sonic was fighting Dr. Eggman in the woods. He was running after Eggman. Eggman was shooting lasers at Sonic. Sonic was cold and wet, but he couldn't let Eggman get away! There was a flash of lighting cause Sonic to close his eyes. That second he closed his eyes was a second too long. Sonic got hit with a laser. Sonic screamed in pain and fell backwards. He landed in a pool of dirty water along with a dead wolf laying next to him. Lighting struck Sonic and he was never the same after that.

"So in the end." Sonic said starring at himself in a broken mirror. "I turn into a Werehog every Halloween."

Sonic looked at himself through the mirror. Amy had no idea that this was the reason why Sonic acted like that. No wonder Sonic hates Halloween. People would think he's a monster. He really wasn't though. Sonic must keep himself locked inside this room the whole night. Something went off in Sonic's brain when he got hit by that laser. Amy couldn't help but feel bad for Sonic.

"I-I can help you, Sonic." Amy said.

"I don't need your help. I just lock myself in this room. It's better for everyone. Now leave!" Sonic growled.

"This is locked, and I'm not leaving you here."

"What can you even do!? I'm stuck like this the whole night!"

Amy shook her head. She was wearing a necklace with a bottle at the end. In the bottle there was a small amount of liquid. Amy pulled of her necklace and held it in her hand. Sonic looked at her hand. He wondered why Amy even wore that thing around her neck! It could kill her!

"This keeps me safe." Amy said.

"I don't care! Beside it only works for you."

"Just drink it. It tastes good."

Sonic growled and showed his fangs. Amy walked over to him and handed the bottle to him. He took the bottle from Amy and tried to open it. His nails were too long though, and Amy had to open it for him. He looked inside the bottle before acting upon it. He looked at Amy before he did anything. Sonic touched the tip of the bottle to his lips and tipped the bottle back slowly.

"Sonic!" Knuckles yelled bursting through the window. "Tikal is a vampire!"

Knuckles starred at Sonic. Sonic's body started to shake. He dropped the small bottle on the ground. He showed his white teeth. Amy got a little scared from his actions. She never seen Sonic act like this before.

"Outside! Now!" Sonic yelled punching the door down.

Sonic ran out of the room with Amy and Knuckles following him. Sonic ran down the stairs and into the backyard. The three of them were outside now. They saw Silver and Blaze dancing in fire! They weren't getting burned at all! Knuckles ran over to Tikal and they were eating a dead fox they caught together. Blood went everywhere when they sunk their teeth into it's flesh.

"I can't believe you're eating my own kind!" Tails said holding two bottles of liquids in his hands.

"Let's get this started, Tails!" Cream said.

Amy gasped at the sight of everything that was happening around her. In the picture that Amy saw in the hallway everyone looked the same. Sonic was a Werehog. Tails was a mad scientist. Knuckles was a vampire. Silver was a witch! Yet, the girls were the same too. Cream loved science just as much as Tails did. Knuckles and Tikal were always killing tons of animals. Silver and Blaze were both obsessed with pumpkins, corn, and fire! Sonic had enough of this though. He stood on his legs and howled up at the moon. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards Sonic and Amy.

"Stop it! This isn't normal!" Sonic yelled. You girls can leave!"

"But Sonic..." Tails began. "We found our mates! This could stop the curse."

"What curse?" Amy asked.

"You wanna know the truth?" Sonic asked everyone. "Well I'll tell you the truth. Sit down, you're about to hear a story."

Sonic began to tell his story. Everyone was sitting in front him. Sonic felt like a teacher at this point. He told his story slowly so everyone (even the girls) would understand. She paused a few times while he talked. Amy knew he it must be hard talking about this. Or he just didn't like talking about it all. Sonic was the only one who knows the truth. Why didn't his friends know? Why did he have to tell this story right now?

"S-Sonic..." Silver said raising his hand.

"I'm not done yet." Sonic said holding his hand up. "Like I was saying-"

"Bro get a mirror and look at yourself!" Tails said.

Sonic turned his head towards Tails. He walked over to Tails. He touched noses with Tails, but only glared at him. Although, Tails was smiling at Sonic. Everyone was smiling at Sonic. He didn't know what was going on anymore. He stood up straight and looked at everyone. They must be high or cause something was wrong.

"What are you all starring at!?" Sonic asked.

"You!" Amy smiled. "You're back to normal!"

Sonic got confused for a moment. He looked down at himself. It was true. He was back to a normal looking hedgehog. He had his white gloves on. His quills were short and out of his face. He couldn't believe it!

"It only last a couple of minutes though." Amy said standing up.

"That's good enough for me." Sonic said walking over Amy. "Now with the whole story. The curse was that we turned into these monsters every year, and we have to find our polar opposites."

"So, girls?" Knuckles asked wrapping his arm around Tikal.

"I-I guess."

"It's more like finding the girl versions of us." Tails said.

"But wait." Silver began. "Amy didn't change like Sonic throughout the night. So She can't be Sonic's mate."

"I already drank my bottle of liquid." Amy said. "But it should end any second now."

The full moon was still out. Amy started to glow from the moon light. Her body shook as she closed her eyes. She felt her teeth become longer and sharper. Sonic grinned at the sight of Amy changing just like him. Once Amy opened her eyes everyone had a smile on her face. She was now a Werehog just like Sonic. Everyone knew Sonic felt different since his friends didn't change as much as her did. Ever since they met the girls it was better for everyone.

"You know what..." Sonic said. "Let's have a Halloween party." "It's been a while."

"More like 1000 years!" Tails said jumping around the backyard.

Everyone got out Halloween stuff. Sonic watched everyone as they were happy and bonding with one another. Amy sat down next to Sonic. She licked his hand and Sonic looked down her.

"Three. Two. One." Amy said.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them back up. Sonic was now a Werehog again. They held paws and smiled at one another. They joined the party and everyone was falling in love. Silver used his powers to make everything float in the air. Blaze was making them burn to the ground. They kissed each other and jumped into the burning corn field laughing. Knuckles and Tikal were hanging upside down from a tree. They were tearing the leaves off the tree and tossing them in the air. They fell out of the tree and laughed the way down. Once they hit the ground, they kissed each other.

Tails and Cream were running around. They stood in front of the burning corn field. Tails had Cosmo's dead body and he laid her on the ground. Tails and Cream puts their hands in the air and called lighting their way. Lighting came down and struck Cosmo. Her body was set free. Lighting struck Cream and now looked like Tails! They hugged each other and kissed each other making lighting hit both of them. Sonic and Amy crawled on top of the house. They watched everyone fall in love. They were talking to each other. The girls were staying here forever. They could never leave. Sonic and Amy both looked at each other. They leaned in and kissed each other. Then, they howled at the full moon.

"Happy Halloween!" Everyone yelled into the night sky.

* * *

 **Happy Halloween! I'm proud of this story! I hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
